Inktober 2019
by Namerra
Summary: Reccueil de drabbles complétements barrés à l'occasion de l'Inktober 2019 - YAOI - HET - [AoKaga] mais pas que... Les chapitres n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Juste pour le fun. Le rating ne reflète pas TOUS les chapitres.
1. Intro

Bonjour à toutes et tous

Grande première pour moi, j'ai décidé de participer à l'Inktober 2019…

J'espère juste que j'arriverai à suivre le rythme en publiant tous les jours.

Voici la liste de mots, traduite de l'anglais par mes soins… il peut donc y avoir quelques approximations XD

1-anneau ou bague

2-stupide

3-appât

4-geler

5-construire

6-rauque

7-enchanté

8 -frêle

9-balancer

10-motif

11-neige

12-dragon

13-cendre(s)

14- envahi par la végétation (pas certaine de la traduction d'overgrown sur ce coup donc si certain.e.s l'ont traduit autrement n'hésitez pas à me le dire)

15-légende

16-sauvage

17-ornement

18-inadapté

19-fronde

20-marcher/fouler ou pneu

21-trésor

22-fantôme

23-ancien

24-avoir la tête qui tourne / être pris de vertige

25-savoureux

26-sombre

27-manteau

28-chevaucher

29-blessé

30-attraper

31-mûr (fruit) ou le bon moment

Mon pairing principal sera (of course) Aomine x Kagami (pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs) mais je ne m'impose rien sur ce défi, il se peut donc que d'autres invités de marque fassent leur apparition.

Idem pour la longueur. Je vais essayer de faire court mais je ne m'impose pas de limite de mots.

Sachez juste que cette liste m'inspire beaucoup... beaucoup de conneries surtout.

J'espère donc que vous allez me suivre dans mon délire et que ça va vous plaire :)

Enjoy !


	2. 1-Anneau

**1er octobre - Anneau**

"Allo ?"

"Tetsu !"

"Aomine-kun ? Mais... Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Tu devrais-être en train de dormir ! JE devrais être en train de dormir !"

"Attends, raccroche pas, il faut qu'tu m'aides !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?"

"C'est Tai ! J'crois qu'il va me demander en mariage…"

Kuroko ne répondit rien mais le joueur de Too entendit clairement son ancien co-équiper se retenir de rire.

"Nan mais c'est sérieux là ! J'suis supposé répondre quoi moi ? On est trop jeunes !"

"Euh… Je sais que Kagami-kun est très amoureux de toi et que vous êtes deux idiots mais tout de même, je trouve ça très surprenant de sa part. D'autant plus que nous sommes encore au lycée. Et que les unions entre personnes du même sexe ne sont pas encore reconnues partout au Japon. Et que-

"Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, coupa Aomine. Mais j'te jure, il va le faire ! Hier, je l'ai entendu parler au tel avec Himuro et ils parlaient de 'ring' et de 'size'... J'suis p't-être pas bilingue mais faut pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour comprendre !"

Kuroko soupira bruyamment. Dire que le métis venait de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour ça...

"En effet, il ne faut pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude… Bonne nuit Aomine-kun."

"Nooon attends raccroches p-... Et merde…"

* * *

"Hey babe ! Qu'est-ce qu't'as aujourd'hui ?" demanda Kagami en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de son petit ami tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous son t-shirt.

"Hummm… De quoi tu parles ?"

"Bah… T'es pas comme d'hab… T'es plus tendu j'dirais… T'as passé une mauvaise semaine ? Il s'est passé un truc ?"

Les mains de Kagami caressaient doucement le corps de son amant, provoquant à chaque passage de délicieux frissons.

"Naaaan… Hummm… Rien de spécial !"

Aomine essayait de sa la jouer cool mais son amoureux avait vu juste. Il était toujours sous le choc de sa récente découverte et ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre si Kagami décidait de faire sa demande.

"Ou alors tu stress parce que notre prochain match approche et qu'on va encore vous mettre une raclée…"

Même dans les moments les plus intimes, Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer.

"Comme si c'était - aaah!- possible…" tenta de répliquer le plus grand entre deux soupirs tandis que le jeune homme au dessus de lui s'attaquait maintenant au lobe de son oreille, zone particulièrement sensible chez Aomine.

"J'te rappelle que c'est justement ce qu'on a fait il y a quelques mois…"

Et, pour marquer sa domination sur tous les terrains, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge mordit sans ménagement le cou de son homme qui se cambra de plaisir.

"Hummm… tu veux pas arrêter de parler et migrer un peu plus au sud… Si tu veux te servir de ta bouche autant ça soit utile…"

"Toujours aussi pressé... "

"Ah parce que toi tu l'es pas Monsieur j'peux pas attendre et j'te prend sans t'préparer ?"

"Ouais... Désolé pour ça... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de prendre tooout mon temps… D'ailleurs, bouge pas, pour me rattraper de la dernière fois j'ai une surprise pour toi !" annonça fièrement Kagami en se redressant.

"Une surprise ? Ca peut pas attendre ?" se redressa à son tour Aomine inquiet.

"Nan ! Au contraire… C'est le moment parfait… Si j'te chauffe trop après ça va être compliqué à mettre !"

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le dunker se leva et quitta la chambre.

"Q-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? Oi! Tai tu vas où là?"

"Deux secondes j'te dis, c'est dans l'entrée, j'l'ai reçu aujourd'hui et j'ai pas encore rangé le coli… Ah ! _Here it is._"

Kagami revint aussi vite qu'il était parti mais quand il entra dans la chambre, c'est un Aomine pâle et transpirant qui l'attendait sur le lit.

"Oy ! Daiki ! Ca va pas ? Si t'es malade faut l'dire, on est pas obligé de tester ça aujourd'hui..."

Aomine regarda alors la boite en question, de plus en plus perdu. Elle était quand même super grosse pour y ranger une bague de fiançailles.

"Tester ?" arriva-t-il à articuler.

"Ouais, c'est mon _bro_ qui m'en a parlé. Regardes, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant l'emballage, c'est des _cockrings_, j'en ai pris deux… Apparement ça fait des orgasmes encore plus intenses… Mais si tu t'sens pas bien on les essaiera plus tard… Hey, c'est quoi ce sourire ?"

En effet, en une fraction de seconde, le métis avait retrouvé sa couleur caramel habituelle et un sourire carnassier était apparu sur son visage. Attrapant son amant par le col, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa sans ménagement.

"Wahoo on dirait que ça va mieux dis donc…"

"Carrément, et pas moyen d'attendre pour essayer ça…"

* * *

**PS : bon, là j'étais carrément trop excitée de commencer alors je poste super tôt... mais ça ne sera pas tous les jours pareil ^^**


	3. 2-Stupide(s)

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :)**

**Ca a l'air d'être réparé mais je fais un remerciement collectif pour ce premier chapitre... Ca sera plus personnalisé pour la suite, promis!**

**Je vois que ce premier jour vous a bien plus, je vais essayer de maintenir le niveau ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**2 octobre - Stupide(s)**

Pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, le Génération des Miracles ainsi que leurs plus proches amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Uobei Shibuya Dogenzaka, l'un des meilleurs restaurant de sushis de la capitale nippone.

Son _shooting_ photo finissant tard, ce n'est qu'au milieu du repas que Kise avait pu rejoindre le groupe.

"HellooOOo tout l'monde, désolée d'être en reta-... Hey, il s'passe quoi là Kurokocchi ? Pourquoi Aominecchi et Kagamicchi sont tout rouges ? Et pleurent ? Et se tiennent la tête ? Ils se sont battus ? Et pourquoi vous rigolez tous comme ça ?"

Quand Kuroko eut finit de rire, chose au combien surprenante pour être soulignée, il répondit à son ami en reprenant son souffle.

"Désolé Kise-kun mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! C'est juste que ces deux idiots ont recommencé…"

"Encore ?"

"Oui… Encore… Et cette fois on n'a même pas eu besoin de les lancer, ils ont eut l'idée tout seuls. Un pleine cuillère de wasabi, d'un coup !"

"Déjà la première fois au resto jamaïcain j'ai cru qu'on allait en perdre un, puis la fois d'après c'était quoi ? Le curry thaï ? Même à la pizzeria ils avaient parié de boire l'huile piquante… Aominecchi m'a dit qu'il avait eut la courante pendant une semaine après ça… Pourquoi ils recommencent ? Tu crois qu'ils sont VRAIMENT stupides ?"


	4. 3-Appât

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :)**

**Et bonne lecture pour ce 3ème jour.**

**Stella : t'inquiètes, tu n'est pas la seule à "trop" les adorer... même quand ils se montrent plus que crétins XD**

* * *

**3 octobre - Appât**

"Merci d'être venu Tetsu-kun !"

"De rien Momoi-san, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir boire un _milkshake_ avec toi."

"Le plaisir est pour moi… Même si je pense qu'un chocolat chaud aurait été plus approprié vu la saison" dit elle en avalant une grosse gorgée de la boisson fumante devant elle.

Pendant une minute, les deux amis profitèrent en silence de leur retrouvailles sucrées.

La veille, la manager de l'équipe de Too avait appelé Kuroko pour l'inviter à boire un verre après les cours dans un café situé à mi-chemin entre leurs deux lycées. Malgré la météo exécrable, le joueur fantôme avait répondu présent. Les sorties avec Momoi étaient généralement synonyme de sucreries et de commérages.

Tandis que Kuroko regardait paisiblement la neige tomber par la fenêtre, Momoi avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Depuis la victoire de Seirin lors de la Winter Cup le mois dernier, tout le monde avait été très occupé avec les examens de fin d'année et ils n'avaient pas tellement eu l'occasion de se croiser. La jeune fille en profita donc pour détailler son visage. Bien qu'ayant visiblement gagné en maturité, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux rêveurs. Toujours cette peau de porcelaine. Toujours cette douceur qui se dégageait de lui… Bref, elle le trouvait toujours aussi mignon et sentit ses joues se mettre à rosir.

Cependant, sa vie sentimentale n'est pas sa priorité actuelle.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de te voir que je t'ai demandé de venir…"

"Je m'en doute bien. Comment puis-je t'aider ?"

"C'est Dai-chan…"

"Ca aussi je m'en doute… C'est bien la seule personne qui te donne du fil à retordre et pour qui tu t'inquiètes autant…Racontes moi."

"Avec votre victoire, je pensais qu'il serait regonflé à bloc, heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Je pensais qu'il aurait été titillé dans sa fierté et qu'il mettrai les bouchées doubles à l'entraînement pour prendre sa revanche au prochain _Inter High_…"

Momoi fit une petite pause, je sachant pas très bien comment formuler la suite.

"Mais ?

"Mais… Même si j'admets qu'il est plus souriant, plus dynamique, qu'il a arrêté de s'isoler même si des fois il à l'air un peu dans la lune… Il continue de sécher au moins la moitié des entraînements…"

"Et tu voudrais et que je trouve une solution magique pour le faire venir ?"

"Nan, c'est pas ce que je dis ! Répondit Momoi légèrement paniquée. C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi faire…" ajouta-t-elle presque défaitiste.

"Ne t'inquiètes Momoi-san, je disais ça pour te taquiner, je pense que j'ai LA solution magique.

Momoi le regarda fixement, pleine d'espoir. Elle avait tellement attendu de cette victoire de Seirin, qu'elle était aujourd'hui un peu déçue de constater que le métis ne s'était pas métamorphoser du jour au lendemain. Alors si Kuroko disait pouvoir l'aider...

"Je pense qu'il faut utiliser un appât." dit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

"Comme la fois où on l'a fait venir à l'un de vos matchs en utilisant un magazine cochon ?"

"Tout à fait. Mais il faut changer de matériau, le même stratagème ne fonctionnera pas deux fois…"

Kuroko laissa alors paraître un micro sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la demoiselle observatrice qu'était Momoi.

"Oooh ! Toi tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! Dis moi tout."

Observatrice et perspicace.

Sortant son téléphone, Kuroko se mit alors à pianoter dessus et lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux rose sentit son propre cellulaire vibrer il dit tout simplement "Tu peux lui envoyer ça en lui promettant d'en avoir plus s'il vient à l'entraînement."

Intriguée, Momoi ouvrit le message du joueur fantôme et à la vue du contenu rougit violemment !

"Mais… Mais… C'est…"

"Oui, c'est bien Kagami."

"Mais… Mais il… Dans… Mouillé..."

"Oui, il est tout nu sous la douche."

"Mais Tetsu-kun ? Pourquoi tu m'envois ça ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Dai-chan ?" finit-elle par réussir à articuler.

"Depuis notre victoire à la Winter Cup, s'il y a une chose à laquelle Aomine-kun est ponctuel et assidu, c'est bien son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Kagami-kun sur le terrain de street basket."

"Et ?"

"Es-tu déjà allé les voir jouer Momoi-san ?"

"Euh… Non, jamais… Une fois j'ai proposé à Dai-chan de l'accompagner mais il n'a pas voulu et s'est sauvé en courant… Tu crois que… Enfin, tu les as vu jouer toi ?"

"Humm humm, acquiesça Kuroko en buvant une gorgée de son milkshake. Et je peux te dire qu'il ne font pas que jouer au basket."

"Oh !"

Momoi était sous le choc.

Kuroko resta silencieux pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage l'avancée de sa réflexion, assemblant dans son esprit toutes les pièces du puzzle une à une.

"Oooooh mais oui… conclut-elle à haute voix. Avec son obsession pour les grosses poitrines et ses magazines érotiques, je n'aurais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, tout prend sens... "

Kuroko acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête.

"Dis moi Tetsu-kun… Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre eux ?"

"Ce sont deux idiots donc tout est possible… Mais je pense que ça peut l'être."

Le visage de Momoi s'illumina en entendant cette réponse, heureuse pour son ami d'enfance.

Heureuse également d'avoir maintenant un énorme moyen de pression sur lui.

"Tetsu-kun… Envois moi les photos s'il te plaît." ajouta-t-elle alors un sourire machiavélique digne de l'ancien capitaine de Too.

* * *

**PS : ne me demandez pas pourquoi Kuroko à ce genre de photos dans son téléphone... On sait toutes que c'est un Kurokochon :) **


	5. 4-Geler

**Hello à toutes et tous (on ne sait jamais, si y'a des lecteurs, faites vous connaître aussi !)**

**Merci encore pour les gentil mots et c'est parti pour le J4 !**

**D'ailleurs, je crois que vu la longueur, je vais reprendre mon intro et virer 'reccueil de drabbles' et le remplacer par 'reccueil d'OS'**

**Et sinon, je le redis, il n'y a aucun rapport chronologique entre tous les OS... Faudra remettre dans l'ordre à la fin, un peu comme le film Memento pour celles et ceux qui l'ont vu. Les tatouages et les post-it en moins.**

**xxxxx**

**Stella : tu n'es pas la seule perverse ici présente ;) ! Et si tu veux des images, certaines d'entre nous ont un bon gros stock, **

**je pense que tu dois pouvoir t'arranger ^^**

* * *

**4 octobre - Geler**

Depuis la récente victoire de Seirin à la _Winter Cup_, Aomine et Kagami passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain de _street_ basket près de chez Kagami pour s'affronter en_ one-on-one_, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'effondre de fatigue.

Si dans un premier temps leur relation ne tournait qu'autour du basket, les deux adolescents s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient de nombreux autres points communs (Kuroko avait raison, comme toujours) et leur rivalité sur le terrain s'était étendue à d'autres activités. Tout était prétexte à se chercher des poux : les jeux vidéos, les pronostiques en NBA, le nombre de hamburgers avalés en un temps imparti, la course jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble de Kagami, le bras de fer… Bref, tout était matière à s'affronter ! Et ce n'est que parce que Kuroko leur avait lancé un regard réprobateur qu'ils s'étaient abstenus de comparer leur engin en allant se soulager… Du moins, pour le moment…

Aomine passait donc de plus en plus de temps avec Kagami, et a fortiori chez Kagami. En effet, il arrivait fréquemment que le joueur de Too rate le dernier train et trop paresseux pour marcher les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de son domicile, c'est tout naturellement qu'il restait dormir chez son rival.

C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'Aomine squattait chez Kagami. Ils avaient joué au basket tout l'après-midi et, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, ce n'est que lorsque leurs estomacs avaient crié famine qu'il réalisèrent que la nuit été tombée.

Après s'être douchés et empiffrés de pizzas, les deux adolescents avaient terminé la soirée vautrés dans le canapé à regarder des rediffusions de vieux All Stars Games.

Si la suprématie de Michael Jordan sur leur sport favori était incontestable, Aomine et Kagami s'écharpaient sur la personnalité à qui attribuer la seconde place : l'un défendait le mythique Shaquille O'Neal alors que l'autre vantait les mérites de l'actuel _King_, Lebron James.

Le débat, animé, fut cependant brutalement clos. Une coupure de courant venait de les priver de télévision et d'Internet, impossible alors de consulter les _stats_ ou de s'enthousiasmer sur des vidéos. Un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre leur indiqua que tout le quartier était touché et Kagami suggéra alors qu'il était peut-être l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Bien que l'appartement du roux comporte deux chambre, Kagami n'avait jamais proposé à Aomine d'occuper la seconde. C'était celle de son père, il n'était pas question que quiconque d'autre que le propriétaire des lieux y dorme. Le _dunker_ installa donc le futon d'appoint à côté de son lit, tandis qu'Aomine allait chercher oreillers et couette dans le placard de son hôte. La mécanique avait beau être récente, elle était rodée. Une fois le lit fait, les deux garçons s'installèrent comme à leur habitude, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aomine se réveilla frigorifié. L'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue et le manque de chauffage se faisait clairement sentir. N'ayant pas réellement prévu de passer la nuit ici, il n'avait apporté qu'un simple t-shirt de rechange et la couette prêtée par Kagami était plutôt légère. Pendant un instant, il songea à aller dévaliser la commode de son rival pour lui piquer un _sweat_ mais il avait remarqué que le rouquin était plutôt maniaque avec ses affaires et il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une guérilla au milieu de la nuit.

Aomine se redressa et regarda vers le lit. Kagami dormait paisiblement, bien emmitouflé sous sa propre couette. Son visage était détendu, presque souriant. Le métis resta quelques secondes à le regarder ainsi, tout en repensant à ce qu'était sa vie avant de le rencontrer. Son coeur se serra et il se dit que, même si leur première rencontre avait été décevante, il ne changerait le cours de l'histoire pour rien au monde. Sa défaite contre ce mec était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée… Ce mec était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée !

Bon, okay, il ne lui dirait jamais, mais à cet instant, il le pensait sincèrement.

"Oi ! Ahomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me mater comme ça ? C'est flippant j'te jure !"

Perdu dans ses pensées, le métis n'avait pas vu son ami se réveiller et s'était fait griller beauté. Il pouvait remercier l'obscurité de la pièce car en plein jour ses rougeurs ne seraient pas passées inaperçues.

"Bakagami toi même ! Et j'te matais pas d'abord ! C'est juste que… Putain, il gèle mec... Et j'me d'mandais..."

Aomine ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa requête. Lui qu'on pouvait qualifier de "sans gêne" et qui ne prenait généralement pas de gant se sentait un peu con à faire une telle demande.

"Quoi ? s'agaça le joueur de Seirin, accouche !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la place à côté de Kagami. Ce dernier, mal réveillé, ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand ce fut le cas, il se mit à rire.

"Tu fais chier ! C'est pas le genre de truc qui se demande facilement !" tempêta Aomine presque vexé.

Pour toute réponse, le propriétaire du lit se contenta d'ouvrir un pan de sa couette et de se décaler pour faire une place à son rival avant que celui-ci ne se transforme définitivement en glaçon. Aomine ne tarda pas à répondre à l'invitation muette et se précipita dans le lit pour profiter de la place toute chaude.

"Merci mec." chuchota-t-il alors avant de se rendormir un large sourire sur le visage.


	6. 5-Construire

**Hello et merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

**Pour ce chapitre-ci, je me lance sur un autre couple avec lequel je ne suis pas super à l'aise, j'espère ne pas trop les massacrer...**

**Péri, je compte sur tout pour ne pas me rater si c'est le cas ;p**

* * *

**5 octobre - Construire**

Epuisé, Kuroko s'effondra sur le torse luisant et collant de son son petit ami, encore haletant.

Akashi étant scolarisé à Kyoto, ce n'était pas souvent que les deux adolescents avaient l'occasion de se voir. Du coup, lorsque c'était enfin le cas, il passaient la majeure partie de leur temps sous la couette. Ou sous la douche. Ou sur le bureau. Ou… À peu près partout où leur imagination les conduisait, pour peu qu'il fussent à l'abris des regards.

"Wahoo Tetsuya, tu t'es vraiment lâché ce coup-ci…"

"Désolé pour ça Sei-kun. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'était parfait !"

"Tu ne penses pas que j'étais trop bruyant ? Tes domestiques ont dû nous entendre…"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je leur ai fait signer une clause de confidentialité."

Évidemment. Kuroko aurait dû le savoir. Akashi ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

"Que se passera-t-il si jamais ton père apprenait pour notre relation ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe, en s'allongeant à côté de son ancien capitaine.

Ça faisait un bon moment que le joueur fantôme se posait la question mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en faire part à son petit ami.

"Je pense qu'il me déshériterait, tout simplement…"

"Tout simplement…"

Le cynisme n'avait pas échappé au jeune (dés)héritier. Cependant, l'inquiétude qui se cachait derrière non plus. Se redressant sur un coude pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait, Akashi le regarda tendrement et le rassura autant qu'il put.

"Tetsuya, j'ai toujours su que mon père me mettra à la porte le jour où il apprendra que je suis gay. C'est une simple question de temps. Je n'ai donc attendu ni son approbation ni d'être au pied du mur pour faire mes propres investissements. J'ai pris les devants et placé l'argent hérité de ma mère afin de nous mettre à l'abris jusqu'à la nuit des temps…"

"Nous ?" demanda Kuroko, taquin.

"Biensûr Tetsuya. Verrais tu les choses autrement ?"

Aussi sûr de lui que pouvait paraître Akashi, sa relation avec Kuroko était son talon d'Achille. Ce dernier le savait et aimait torturer son amant avec ça. Dans une certaine mesure tout de même. Son sadisme avait des limites et tout comme le sens de l'humour d'Akashi.

Le joueur de Seirin ne répondit donc rien et se contenta de sourire avec douceur en caressant la joue de son ancien capitaine.

"Et où prévois-tu que nous habitions Monsieur le Grand Planificateur ?"

"J'ai décidé que j'allais nous construire un palais !" annonça Akashi en se laissant retomber sur le dos à côté de Kuroko, épaule contre épaule.

"Un palais ?"

"Oui ! Un immense palais. Un palais d'amour. Avec trois-cent-soixante-cinq chambres. Une pour chaque jour de l'année et toutes avec une décoration différente…"

Comme Kuroko ne répondait rien, il continua d'exposer son projet, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Il y aura la chambre Orientale où tu me fera découvrir les délices d'orient et la danse du ventre… Il y aura la chambre française digne de Versaille où nous ferons l l'amour dans un lit à baldaquin paré de broderies d'or… La chambre sous-marine également avec d'immenses aquariums sur les quatre murs et au plafond, nous aurons une vue imprenable sur les poissons… Ça sera grandiose !"

Les deux adolescents, songeurs, ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants. L'un rêvait en silence de leur future vie de château, l'autre se demandait simplement si son amoureux n'était pas entrain de faire une rechute… Puis, se disant qu'il ne le changerait de toute façon jamais, il décida de jouer le jeu.

"Dis, Sei-kun, est-ce qu'il y aura une chambre SM, rouge écarlate, capitonnée et insonorisée ?"

"Je n'y avais pas pensé mais pourquoi pas…"

"Parfait. Je crois que ça sera ma chambre préférée."


End file.
